M134 Minigun
The M134 Minigun (Wikipedia) is a heavy machine gun in Counter-Strike Online. Overview M134 Minigun is an American heavy machine gun fed with 200 rounds of 7.62 NATO. It boasts very high firepower and rate of fire. However, it is very heavy and takes 1.5 seconds to open fire. Advantages *Very high damage *Very high rate of fire *Large magazine capacity (200) *Purchasable for both Counter-Terrorists and Terrorists *Low recoil Disadvantages *Very heavy *Need 1.5 seconds to open fire (except Predator edition) *Expensive *Low accuracy in long range *Long reload time Tactics using M134 Normal matches *Use it as a powerful wall penetration weapon. Aim for sites that usually the enemies will come out. Zombie Mods *Use it in closed area such as in vents. *Avoid wandering around with M134. *200 rounds of M134 can deal 6600 ~ 13200 damage to zombies. Able to kill a normal zombie as the maximum health for a normal zombie is 5000. It can almost kill an evolved host zombie which has 14000HP. *Use Dead Run ability to use run-and-hit tactic. *Keep on left click half way to prepare yourself for zombie's sudden attack. *If using Minigun Predator, keeps on right click (Standby mode) so you can start shooting when zombies are coming. Zombie Scenario If the starting money is $7500, the player will spend $7000 for M134 and $1200 for the bullets. It is over budget but the player can kill the zombies with easy when using this weapon. Variants *'M134 Christmas' - Can be obtained during Christmas event only. *'M134 Predator' - Secondary fire has the ability to roll as shoot stand by action. It is 3% lighter than the original weapon but it is less accurate by 4%. Events Taiwan/Hongkong :13 Aug, 2013 M134 Minigun X-mas added in Code box along with MG3 X-mas with 400% chance event for permanent Japan :May 23, 2012 M134 Minigun was resold for upgrade event. Singapore/Malaysia :19 May 2011 M134 Minigun was released alongside with Zombie: The Mutation. :7 ~ 20 December 2011 This machine gun was resold for permanent with 40% discount. :21 December 2011 ~ 4 January 2012 M134 Christmas Edition was sold for permanent only. :21 November 2012 ~ 5 December 2012 M134 Minigun was resold for upgrade event alongside with Dust2A map. Indonesia :28 March ~ 11 April 2012 Collect 3000 kill points with M134 Minigun and receive M134 Predator Edition. This task is counted only in room with 4 players and more, and kill points are counted as follows: *1 kill point: Kill 1 bot in any modes or kill 1 zombie in Zombie Scenario. *5 kill points: Kill 1 player in Original / Deathmatch / Team Deathmatch / Zombie: The Union. *15 kill points: Kill 1 zombie in Zombie: The Original / Zombie: The Mutation / Zombie: The Hero. Reference :18 December 2012 Minigun X-Mas is released alongside with MG3 X-Mas and Oilrig. Turkey This weapon was released alongside with K3, Abyss2, Gruesome Assassin and Merciless Destruction on 7 August 2013. Users Terrorist: *Guerrilla Warfare: Seen carried by a guerrilla member in the Zombie : The Union poster. *Midwest Militia *David Black: Used for engaged zombies in Lost City. *Ritsuka: Ditto. Human Scenario: *Titan: Heavily-armored soldier equipped with M134 Minigun and Smoke Grenade. *Heavy Titan: Mini-boss in Human Scenario. Metal Arena: *Tanker: As main weapon Comparison to MG3 Positive *Higher damage (+3) *Lower recoil (-18%) *High fire rate (+9%) *More stable than MG3 when full auto firing. Neutral *Same magazine capacity (200) *Share the same ammunition type (7.62 NATO) Negative *More expensive (+$1250) *Less accurate (-19%) *Heavier (+25%) *Longer reload time (+0.3 seconds) *Cannot fire instantly (must spin the barrel before shooting or standing-by for M134EX) Gallery M134 Minigun m134 viewmodel.png|View model File:M134.gif|Shoot and reload m134 worldmodel.png|World model File:M134_shopmodel.png|Shop model mini.jpeg|Korea poster File:M134_promo.png|Singapore/Malaysia poster File:M134ex_promo_sgp.jpg|Ditto File:Zombie2_poster_tr.jpg|Turkey poster Bot heavy idle.png|A Titan carries an M134 De rats 20120616 1650480.jpg|In-game screenshot m134 hud.png|Head-up display (HUD) icon 526807 314615351987047 1089871853 n.jpg|Manufactured via Crafting m134upgradekp.png|Korea upgrade event poster. Note that you can also upgrade the Christmas version minigun.jpg|Ditto, with Nata Knife Snapshot_20131015_1309350.jpg|Obtained from Code Box Firing sound Reload sound M134 Christmas File:M134_xmas_viewmodel.png|First person model File:M134_xmas_worldmodel.png|Third person model File:M134_xmas_shopmodel.png|Shop model m134xmasmoel.jpg|Ditto File:M134_mg3_xmas_promo.png|Singapore/Malaysia poster Ditto , Indonesia Poster.jpg|Indonesia poster Zs lastclue0005.jpg|In-game screenshot File:M134_xmas_hud.png|HUD icon m134xmaskr.jpg|Korea poster Xmasmgkp.png|Ditto 20121226tt_3.jpg|China poster Xmastwrsl.png|Taiwan resale poster M134 Predator File:M134ex_viewmodel.png|View model File:M134ex_worldmodel.png|World model 934169_464670656941630_2036188878_n.jpg|Ditto De dust2 20121121 1702560.jpg|In-game screenshot File:M134ex.png|Right click to continuously rotate File:M134ex_hud.png|HUD icon twm134poster.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster predatorkp.png|Korea poster Trivia *M134 Minigun in real life is too heavy to be carried by individually. It is usually mounted onto vehicles or helicopters *M134 Minigun cannot be fired while walking. *When running out of ammo, if the player switch to pistol and Minigun again, it will not auto-reload. This can be fixed by pressing the fire button or reload button. *The nickname for this weapon is Vulcan, which is the god of beneficial and hindering fire. *If a user reload this weapon, his/her move speed will desecreased. Category:Machine gun Category:7.62mm user Category:General Electric Category:American weapons Category:Heavy weapon Category:Weapons with variants Category:Cash weapon Category:High rate of fire weapons Category:Stylish weapons Category:Miscellaneous Category:Weapons Category:Limited edition weapon Category:Terror weapons Category:Weapons with upgrade variants Category:Weapons with extended mag variants